


Can't Get Enough

by acaelousqueadcentrum



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, birthday fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaelousqueadcentrum/pseuds/acaelousqueadcentrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragingscooter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingscooter/gifts).



“Four birthday cakes, Gail? How on Earth did I end up with four birthday cakes?”

Holly stood in their kitchen, hands on her hips, and if not for the slightly confused wobble of her brow and the annoyed purse of her lips, Gail would’ve ignored the question and started to unbotton her uniform shirt on the spot. A slightly pissed-off Dr. Stewart was just about the hottest thing that the blonde had ever seen, and it never failed to send a shiver down her spine, or to make her sex ache with wanting.

“Gail,” Holly said again, in that  _‘I’m waiting for an explanation’_  pose.

The police officer felt her nipples pebble and was acutely aware of the fact that her panties were growing damp. Of course, it didn’t help that Holly was dressed in little more than a robe, hair up in a towel. She’d been getting ready for their date, the expensive dinner she’d been promised at their favorite Brazilian restaurant.

“Okay,” Gail started, and swallowed hard, “see, here’s the thing. It’s actually your fault.”

She saw Holly’s eyes narrow, and swallowed again.

“And by that, I mean, you didn’t tell me what kind of cake you wanted, Hol. You said 'surprise me.’ So I spent the past couple of weeks taste-testing at bakeries around town and …”

Her voice trailed off as she saw the hint of a grin at the corner of the brunette’s mouth.

“And I got carried away, okay? They were all so good, Holly. I couldn’t decide.”

Holly started to laugh, abandoning the mask of annoyance and frustration.

“Oh, God, Gail,” she said in-between breaths, “I thought it was going to be some terrible answer about needing one for each decade. I should have known it was just your enormous sweet tooth.”

But the blonde started to laugh along. “Oh,” she said, “that would have been a great idea. You don’t turn forty every day, Hols.” Gail smirked and ducked as Holly threw the damp towel at her.

“So,” the officer said as she unbuckled her pants and let them fall to the floor, “our reservations aren’t until nine–why don’t we start celebrating now?" 

Her grin was mischievous and alluring, in that way that only Gail could pull off, and the brunette began to play with the belt of her robe. Then Holly smiled and turned toward the stair that led to their upper floor, and their bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Come on, Officer,” she said, and Gail could hear the smile in her voice. “Oh,” Holly continued from the first step, “and bring one of the cakes, the strawberry cream.”

_Happy birthday indeed,_  Gail thought to herself, and hurried along.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Just Can't Get Enough" by Depeche Mode


End file.
